Masked Baroness
Masked Baroness is the fraternal twin sister of Masked Bastard. Baroness first became aware of her only sibling's existence when she overheard her mother Alema talking to Uncle Ahmad on the phone about "her son Baruch" in the United States. She hates her brother and blames him for the death of their mother, Alema Gindo. After her mother passed away, Baroness was left her share of the Gindo family estate. She kept her brother's half of the inheritance claiming that he was "dead to her" and that he had betrayed the Lumi-Visian bloodline they came from by becoming an Arch Bishop under Cardinal Pia Arrabo. She later learned that her brother wasn't a traitor and that he was working for the Light Sages like she was. As Prioress of her homeland, Baroness is feared by outsiders and respected by those in her community. Like her twin brother, she enjoys horticulture and only makes public appearances to help and/or benefit the community. __TOC__ Early Life/Childhood The Baroness was born Bianca Gindo, the younger sibling of fraternal dizygotic twins created when Pia Arrabo artificially inseminated her mother with the Universal Powers of Chaos, Havoc, Peace and Order. While Peace and Order were deemed lost during the experiment, Bianca took on the physical form of Havoc. As a child, Bianca stayed close to her brother and went everywhere he did. She often cried when she was separated from him and felt "happiest" whenever she was around him. When they slept, their heads were always touching or in close proximity. Separation From Her Sibling While on vacation one year, Pia Arrabo found Bianca and her brother after they removed their masks and sent light-signals into the sky. Alema later learned that Lumi-Visians do this to signal to their own kind and to let other celestial races (friendly or hostile) know that Lumi-Visians inhabited that realm's population. The twins didn't know what they were doing at the time, but it got Pia's attention and brought him to the realm of men where he tried to take Bianca and her brother away from Alema. Pia gave Bianca a portion of the Fires of The Most, turning her into Havoc Incarnate causing her to shoot into the sky and create a series of hurricanes. Bianca was found months later washed ashore with no memory of what happened to her. Her first words after being reunited with her mother were, "I'm thirsty." From then on, Bianca clung even tighter to her brother, often grabbing his shirt or arm whenever he moved away from her. Then one day, the Sages showed up to speak with Alema and Ahmad. Right then, the twins knew why they had come. Bianca and her brother fled the estate house and hid in the botanical garden where they held each other close. When they were discovered, Bianca reacted violently while her brother remained calm. Once back in the house, the twins were made to visage-flash each other. When Bianca regained consciousness, she had no memory of her brother or the time she had spent with him. Growing Up & Change In Attitude Bianca continued living her life without her twin brother, but the mind-wiping process had changed her. No longer was she a sweet and tender, happy little girl. She was whiny, picky, bossy and often disobeyed her mother and the house attendants. Alema disciplined Bianca regularly, but the child's negative temperament remained. Alema later learned from Father Dios that Bianca and her brother were conceived as a symbiotic being; in essence, they were made from the same egg and are two dissimilar halves of a whole. Although it saddened Alema to see Bianca act out, she dreaded what would happen if Bianca and her brother were ever brought back together again. Adulthood Although at one point she had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, Bianca grew into a studious young woman, but she still had mood swings from time to time. When Bianca was mature (full-glown Lumi-Visian), she discovered that she had a twin brother in the United States after eavesdropping on a telephone conversation her mother had with her uncle living in New Jersey. When Bianca questioned Alema about her brother, Alema told Bianca that she must never--under any circumstances--reunite with her brother, or the world would come to an end. Bianca learned from a local soothsayer that her brother was Chaos Incarnate and that Universal Chaos would "destroy the pages of the Universal Library with a mighty whirlwind". Yet she had no clue that she was Havoc Incarnate and just as dangerous as her brother. Living With Bipolar/Manic-depressive Disorder In time, Bianca saw her brother as her enemy and vowed to kill him if he ever came to the family estate; she claimed that she was only protecting her mother, but deep down inside, Bianca was alone, angry and frustrated. And soon, she not only saw her twin brother as her enemy, but all men in general. Unknown to Bianca, she was still suffering from withdraw symptoms from being exposed to the Fires of The Most, which caused her to have violent manic outbursts. After having a mixed affective episode that caused a subtropical cyclone while on a university field trip near the Gulf of Lyons, Bianca went to a doctor and was diagnosed with manic-depressive illness after confessing that she often cried when she was alone and had no real friends. She decided that she didn't need a man, since she didn't have a biological father anyway. Pia Arrabo would later use this to his advantage in his quest to control Chaos and Havoc on earth. Modeling Career & Online Ventures Like her mother before her, Bianca got into modeling and made a name for herself online. Before modeling, she started a website called Bianca's, an adult community of message boards that attracted all-walks of the Web from denizens to deviants. When Bianca's online modeling career began to take off, she sold the website and started a personal webpage. The Moderators of Bianca's were overwhelmed by flooding, abuse and cyber attacks until they left the site to rot and there were no more lulz. Bianca focused all of her attention on landing modeling jobs. She modeled under the handle name Filley de la Rosa, which was French for "Daughter of the Rose". She did this to honor of her mother Alema who was nicknamed "The Ethiopian Rose", although many online thought that she was referring to herself as a young female horse since she used a variant of the word "filly" and not "fille". Many online searched to the ends of the Web to discover her true identity. And because she wore a mask, it only added more intrigue to her online persona. As Filley de la Rosa, Bianca's images all went viral and she appeared on thousands of websites as the subject of curiosity as well as lust. But this good fortune would not last. Her pictures got the attention of Pia Arrabo, who hid his presence from those like him in the realm of men. The Cardinal hated Bianca's success and wanted to revert her to her Universial form of Havoc. Since Pia was too weak to face her, he sent The Primeit to Ethiopia to "end her career" so that Bianca so that she would have no choice but to turn to the Cardinal in the end. Rise to Regional Prioress Bianca's life changed forever when she was visited by Sage Muta-Ramah. Muta informed Bianca that Bianca's homeland was under occupation by The Primeit. Before Muta could explain further, Bianca rushed home to face the beast, only to suffer a humiliating loss that left her paralyzed from the neck down. Pia Arrabo made his bid to take control of Bianca, promising to heal her if she vowed to forever serve him. Father Dios fought Pia off and saved Bianca's life. After Bianca defeated the Primeit, she became the Masked Baroness. Service to the Sages Much like her twin brother, Bianca became a servant of the Sages. As the Baroness she was sent on many missions before being asked to recover the Pass Key from the Barga in the Atlas Mountains. Although she was unable to retrieve the Cipher, the Sages appointed her as the Prioress of her region. Masked Baroness Gallery Babbys.jpg|Bianca (right) holding hands with her brother Part9-preview.jpg|Bianca and her brother signaling on the beach Filley-de-la-rosa.jpg|Bianca modeling as Filley de la Rosa Bianca-defeated.jpg|Bianca's neck broken by The Primeit Baroness-muta.jpg|The Baroness in service to Sage Muta-Ramah Stained-glass-bianca.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of the Masked Baroness Category:Bishops of Bastard characters